Shin Kamen Rider AU: The Love they Share
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? Have you ever wondered what could have been with Shin Kamen Rider? What if there were more to the story? Or more to the love story? Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.


For this like many of my stories I have cast women in certain roles. It helps me brain storm. For Asuka Ai I picked Niwa Mikiho. And for Sarah Fukamachi I picked Okuyama Kazusa.

Kazamatsuri Shin smiled at the woman standing before him. Her name was Asuka Ai. And he was deeply in love with her. You could tell by the way that he was practically devouring her face with a kiss.

"Wait," she said, breaking the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"What if your otōsan finds us?" she asked.

"I'll tell him to get his own girlfriend," he said and went back in for another kiss.

She couldn't resist him forever. She loved him as much as he loved her. More so than any other man she had ever dated. Before long she didn't care if the Pope walked into the room she was going to make love to this man as she threw her bra to the side. As the two of them began to make love.

Afterward, he laid there restless. As he saw a collection of cops get brutally murdered. It felt like it was by his own hands too. He could feel the blood of each cop on his claw hands. That's when he jumped awake. Startling Ai who had passed out next to him.

She quickly jumped out of bed and turned on a light to reveal that they had made love in what looked like a hospital suite. She rushed to check his heart rate and blood pressure. As he was breathing fast and heavy.

"I was here all night right?" he asked her.

"Of course sweetie. You would have woken me up after all," she said with a smile as she finished her checks.

"Man that was a really vivid dream," he said to her.

"What was it about?" she asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said with a weak smile.

"You know you can share anything with me right?" she asked him.

"Of course and that's a two-way street," he said with a smile coming back to himself finally.

"You're cute," she said with a smile and kissed him.

"Is there any chance that you can come back to bed?" he asked her with a smile as she started to gather her clothes.

"Sadly no. I shouldn't have in the first place. You have more tests in the morning Guinea Pig-san." she said playfully.

"Well someone had to do it," he said with a smile.

"I know he is your otōsan. But what about your dream to race bikes?" she asked him as she got dressed.

"I love him. And I believe that he is doing good work. If these testes work he will have found the cure to every disease known to man. We might be able to do more. See more." he said brightly.

"I know I'm on his team remember lover boy," she said, giving him one more kiss.

"It's just that I want you to be happy. Lord knows you make me happy," she said with a smile.

"I know. And I am happy here with you," he said with a smile. She kissed him again.

"See you later my love," she said with a smile and walked out of the room. And he returned to the thoughts of the dream. It had been so real. He didn't know if he could get that feeling of blood dripping down his clawed hands out of his mind. But he tried to get an uneasy rest for the tests to come.

The next day there were testes in front of some very important money man. One of whom tried to plant a bug unseen by most except one man standing watch over them. But not alerting anyone to scare real backers that were there waiting to see the latest breakthrough in medical science.

They were going to alter the very genetic make-up of human cells. To make the white blood cells supercharged so that they would fight any disease known to man. AIDS, cancer, even the common cold would be no match for these supercharged white blood cells. They had made the preparations already. The final stage was in phase three. Which they were supposed to start that day.

But his father was having second thoughts. "I just don't think it's ready to try out the phase three experiments," he said to one of his colleges.

"What is it?" they heard from the observation window.

"Dr. Kazamatsuri and Dr. Onizuka are having another argument about the rush of the testing." one of the assistants said.

"I guess you can't make everyone see eye to eye all the time." one of the men joked with a slight chuckle among the group.

"No. That's tomorrows experiment." the man in charge of the project joked. And everyone laughed,

"Please follow me and we will talk more about the science that we are trying to accomplish here," he said brightly.

"Otōsan?" Shin asked his father as his girlfriend gave them all coffee.

"I'm sorry for the outburst before. He was pushing something that I'm worried about. I shouldn't have." he said to his son.

"Worried?" Shin asked.

"It's nothing son. It might just be in my head. You know what happened in my previous tests." he said to him.

In his previous tests, most of the test subjects died long before they got this phase of the testing. It was in large part down to his partners help he was able to make it farther than he ever thought possible. That was why he allowed his son to become this test subject.

"I know otōsan. But I trust you. And this project." Shin said with a smile.

"I know. And I would never betray that trust both as your otōsan and a doctor. I guess that's where the problem comes in. I'm not 100% sure yet. I'll look over the test results we have for you. Maybe they will put my mind at ease and we can continue. For now, why don't you go do something? And why don't you take Ai with you? After all, she's your girlfriend right?" he said with a smile.

This caused Ai to drop the tray she was carrying.

"You knew?" Shin asked him.

"Of course. __Who do you think has been keeping this from the others?__" he said in a whisper and with a wink.

"I'm sorry sir. I know his our patient..." she started.

"Don't be sorry. You are a beautiful young woman. An angel here on Earth. If I was a few years younger." he said with a smile.

"Otōsan?!" Shin said.

He laughed at his sons' befuddlement. "You both have my blessings. And my continued support in hiding this. Now go have a fun day together." he said with a smile.

"Yes." they both said together smiling at each other. And the two rushed out of the lab for a day of fun with his father smiling at the pair.

They went too there favorite club. The owner was a friend from his racing days. And they danced a little and kissed a lot. This was one of the few places that they didn't have to worry about getting caught. Even though they now knew that someone had found out and was hiding this from everyone else they still didn't want to have the whole world know. Not just yet anyway.

They took a break from both to get a drink. That's when he spotted a newspaper on the bar.

"Who would bring a paper into a club?" Shin asked, grabbing it.

"What I can't keep up to date?" they heard. Ai turned to the speaker it was a smiling Yuuki Takuya.

"Hey, Takuya. It's pretty busy especially for an afternoon." Ai said with a smile.

"What can I say it must be my charm," he said.

"And that we are near a tourist hotel," Ai said, smiling up at him noticing the Americans in the club.

"That doesn't hurt either," he said with a smile. "Excuse me you two. I think I hear the sounds of cupids wings," he said with a smile heading toward a lady at the end of the bar with a smile.

That's when he noticed the headlines of the day. "Cops killed. Is it man or monster?" he read out loud.

"Yeah. That's been all over the news. But with you in isolation I'm not surprised that you haven't heard about it." she said to him.

"No I heard about it," he said, looking at the crime scene photo. It was just like the scene from his dream the night before. But it couldn't be.

"It looks like you have an admirer," Ai said with a smile.

He looked to where she was looking. And he saw a woman eyeing him. She was in a pink dress that accentuated her curves just right.

"She's alright," he said, looking at her.

"Come on she's hot," Ai said looking at her.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked her.

"Okay promise you won't get creeped out?" she asked him.

"Nothing about you can creep me out," he said to her with a smile.

"I like to...watch," she said, taking a gulp.

"You mean?" he asked.

"Yeah. Also being watched is a bit of a turn on for me too," she admitted her fantasies to her boyfriend.

"Why are you afraid that I would get creeped out?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, it's normally the guy that likes stuff like this in my experience. So I thought I would tell my last serious boyfriend this. And he got a bit annoyed with me." she admitted.

"Why? It's kind of hot." Shin said to her.

She smiled brightly that she hadn't scared him away with her fantasy. "I don't know. Like right now I saw a girl like her. I pointed her out. Like right now. Told him what I just told you. And he kind of flipped out. I think he thought that I thought that he wasn't enough for me." she said with a sigh.

"So if the relationship is going good you bring this up?" Shin asked with a smile.

"Well counting you. I have only had two serious boyfriends. So yeah." she said with a smile.

"Well this serious boyfriend is more than willing to take the hit...for the woman I love of course," he said with a goofy smile.

"Uh-huh," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Shin asked, standing up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are mine. And I'm not going to let you out of my sight," he said with a smile as the two of them got up and headed for the lady watching the two of them with a smile.

It worked better than the two of them thought. Her name was Sarah Fukamachi. She was a Japanese American woman visiting her family. They spent hours talking and laughing. And she was willing to help Ai with her fantasy. She even invited the two of them to her hotel room for them to live it out.

Shin couldn't believe what was happening as he walked the short walk to the hotel. An arm around each girl. A smile was on his face as broad as a kid that had a free pass to eat everything in the candy store. And the girls were happy too. They smiled as Shin kissed each on the cheeks as they started walking as the street lights came on.

Shin then stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, baby?" Ai asked, looking at him. As he started to get a funny look on his face.

"It's something...I don't know what," he said as he started to get a pain in his head. "__ARGH!__" Shin screamed as he grabbed his head and doubled over.

"Shin?" Sarah asked.

"He's coming," Shin said from out of nowhere.

He didn't know why or how but he could feel something in his head. That's when they watched a monster drop in from out of nowhere. Shin was in pain. But he could feel him in his head. He didn't understand. But his brain saw flashes of somethings in this monsters head. Women, it wanted women. But they refused him so he would kill them.

That's when Sarah did something that Shin didn't expect but Ai had suspected. She pulled out a gun and started to fire on the monster.

"****RUN!****" she screamed, as she fired at him trying to lead it away.

"Come on baby," Ai said trying to grab Shin and lead him away.

"N-No. He's going to kill her for refusing him." Shin said, looking at the monster as he leaped at her and clutched her.

"**__**SHIN!**__**" she yelled as Shin rushed him and somehow with bare strength he pulled him off her as the monster started to tear open her dress so that it was hanging off her.

"Protect girls," Shin said as his face started to change. It was like his skin started to peel back. A slit opened in his forehead to reveal a red jewel looking third-eye as his eyes started to turn red too. And before long he was standing before both ladies looking just like the monster that was before him. But somehow he looked kinder, friendlier.

Sarah couldn't believe that she was being saved by one of them. But she also couldn't believe how brutal the fight was getting. Shin was being brutal to this monster. He pulled his antennae clean off. But he was getting as much as he got. The monster tore off his lower jaw and threw it aside in a mass of blood.

But for everything that they did to each other they seemed to heal and regrow anything that they lost. But it looked like it took a lot of both of them. They were breathing heavy but Shin could feel that this thing was never going to let either of these ladies leave. He wanted them...he needed them. It was like his animalistic urges had taken over and that's all he was. An animal in heat.

Before long Shin had him on the ropes. But with a kick to the throat using the claws on his feet, he managed to slice the monsters windpipe. But before it could heal he jumped on him and pounded him until it was breathing and it was dead. Heavy breathing Shin turned to the two girls he had just protected.

"I'm sorry Shin. I'm sorry." Ai said as she ran into his arms in tears as he hugged her back.

Slowly he turned back into himself breathing heavy. "What am I?" Shin asked, looking at Sarah as she put away her gun.

"Maybe we should continue this back at my hotel room," she said to the two of them.

"Why?" Shin asked her.

"Because she's CIA. And we both have a lot to talk about." Ai said as the two girls looked at each other with Shin looking confused and lost by what had just happened to him. So much that he didn't care why Ai was acting like this was all her fault. All that mattered was that life was never going to be the same ever again.


End file.
